Time is running out
by NahilImox
Summary: Mycroft está exhausto y el ruido de fuera parece acercarse cada vez más pero, por primera vez en meses, no le importa. "Lo siento, Sherlock" esa frase se forma en su mente repetidas veces. [zombie!lock]


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Una _viñeta_ a petición de Balam**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

La noche cae y Mycroft no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo. Huyendo de esas cosas que aunque muertos tienen más energía que él. El cuerpo le arde. Su hermano está acostado a su lado con la respiración tranquila, durmiendo. Y él, solo esta acurrucado escuchando los sonidos de la noche que le hacen recordar a su madre.

_Con lágrimas en los ojos su madre los __hizo saltar por la ventana, mientras detrás de ella lo que antes era su padre, convertido en un ser extraño y putrefacto, trataba de entrar en la habitación. Rabioso por alcanzarles se lanzaba una y otra vez sobre la madera haciendo que las astillas se le clavaran en la cabeza y el brazo, pero parecía no importarle. "¡Vamos, deprisa!" repetía una y otra vez la mujer. Los ojos de Sherlock rojos y empañados por las lágrimas se clavaron en los de su madre, suplicantes porque no le soltara. Mycroft esperaba con los brazos extendidos bajo la ventana. Logro atrapar a su hermanito, grito a su madre pero la puerta cedió y lo último que vio fue la morena cabellera entrar de nuevo a la habitación._

Mycroft está mirando la puerta, esperando el momento en que salte de sus bisagras y una horda de esas _cosas _los atrape. Está cansado de correr y recordar a cada momento los gritos de su madre, no quiere que su hermano termine igual.

Sherlock solo tiene once años, no es justo que a tan corta edad tenga que estar corriendo para salvar la vida. Alguien con esos años no debería tener preocupaciones. Debería de estar disfrutando de su verano, riendo con otros chicos de su edad. Pero en lugar de estar haciendo fila para el cine, está ahí tirado en el piso de un departamento mugriento, apretando fuerte la mano de su hermano mayor.

Su hermano mayor que ya no soporta el estar huyéndole a la muerte, de ir comiendo cosas que la mayoría del tiempo están en estado dudoso. Cansado de ir sucio, lleno de tierra, barro y sangre.

Mycroft está exhausto y el ruido de fuera parece acercarse cada vez más pero, por primera vez en meses, no le importa. "Lo siento, Sherlock" esa frase se forma en su mente repetidas veces.

Hay golpes en la puerta que llegan a sus oídos. Siente el corazón en la garganta. Distingue el crujir de la madera y pisadas aceleradas antes de que una luz demasiado intensa le dé de lleno en la cara. Sherlock a su lado se levanta asustado.

-¡Aquí hay alguien!

-¡No se muevan!

-¡Las manos donde podamos verlas!

Son demasiadas voces gritando una orden tras otra, ve que Sherlock hace un intento por atender a todas ellas. Él simplemente se queda en su lugar, escuchando todas esas voces, el ruido de las armas y radios, y toda esa jerga militar que le rodea.

Una mano ajena, tibia, le sujeta por la muñeca y unos ojos castaños le analizan de arriba abajo buscando heridas.

_Todo ese infierno comenzó una tarde de Mayo. Después de varias semanas de estar escuchando noticias sobre una extraña plaga en Rusia, el virus por fin logro cruzar el Mar del Norte. El gobierno no tardo ni cinco días en poner a todo el país en estado de alerta. En estado de "Cuarentena". Las comunicaciones con el exterior se cortaron por completo y la televisión y radio solo transmitían instrucciones para actuar en caso de contraer la enfermedad. Unos días después del último menaje que se escuchó en la radio, su padre cayó enfermo._

Siente de nuevo ese cálido tacto sobre su frente y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y sin saber cómo, o de donde logra saca fuerzas, se lanza hacia adelante rodeando con los brazos el cuello del soldado que ha estado revisándolo. Un hombre de pelo cano, que no debe ser más que unos cuantos años mayor que él.

Escucha el ruido de su alrededor cambiar, escucha el amartillar de las armas y un grito sorprendido de Sherlock. Ve un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo pero no le presta atención, está demasiado entretenido besando a su salvador. Sherlock está a salvo.

Siente los labios del otro moverse, corresponderle. Nunca se ha sentido tan tranquilo y aliviado como lo está ahora. Y por primera vez en meses vuelve a hablar "Gracias, gracias, gracias" dice una y otra vez entre besos húmedos, antes de caer desmayado en los brazos del Sargento Lestrade.

Ahora todo estará bien. Mycroft lo sabe.

* * *

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
